Fear and Faith
by Yaholy
Summary: Fic escrita para o 43º chall relâmpago do 6v. Remus Lupin. Gen fic


Vocês já cansaram de saber que nada disso me pertence não é?

**Autor:** Yaholy

**Gênero**: Gen Fic.

**Classificação**: K

Época dos Marotos.

**Aviso**: Meninos fofos fazendo coisas fofas.

Fic escrita para o 43º Chall relâmpago do 6v

* * *

_ Fear and Faith_

Algumas pessoas demoram anos, outras só a percebem depois que perdem, há quem precise de ajuda de instrumentos mágicos para poder ter certeza do que realmente deseja da vida. Remus John Lupin sabia o que queria desde os oito anos de idade, e o que ele mais desejava era também a coisa que a sociedade mais lhe negava.

Normalidade.

Porque ele tinha certeza que era nesse lugar calmo de onde se encontra a normalidade que sua felicidade estava.

E quando aos onze anos ele teve a chance de possuir um pedaço dessa tal normalidade, ele agarrou com unhas e dentes. Uma chance de estudar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts era algo muito além do que poderia desejar. Nos últimos dois anos, suas maiores ambições era poder voltar a brincar com os outros garotos, e claro, não ter que virar um lobisomem durante a lua cheia.

E mesmo depois de velho, se Remus Lupin tivesse que citar os três momentos mais felizes de sua vida, com certeza a imagem dele com onze anos, olhinhos brilhando, e prometendo que se comportaria ao sair da sala do diretor voltaria à sua mente como um deles.

Não que ele tivesse se comportado, e não que entrar na escola tivesse lhe dado a tal normalidade, até porque todos os arranjos que tiveram que ser feitos, toda a explicação que o diretor deu sobre a sua condição e de como seria perigoso se alguém descobrisse seu segredo, não era uma coisa normal. Mas mesmo assim, foi o primeiro passo na jornada.

OoO

Remus passou mais uma vez as mãos pelos cabelos, e voltou a apertar as mãos incessantemente. Quinze minutos, em quinze minutos sua vida mudaria pela frente, e se nesse momento existia um monstro dentro de Remus ele tinha o nome de ansiedade.

Havia chegado com bastante antecedência a plataforma 9 ¾ e ouviu mais uma vez todas as recomendações de seus pais sobre se comportar e de como o diretor Dumbledore havia se arriscado para que ele pudesse freqüentar a escola, e que ele não deveria causar problemas.

Foi com o coração batendo disparado que ele se despediu dos pais, e entrou no trem.

Então esperou. E a cada passo, cada cabeça que vinha observar se o vagão estava ocupado ele gelava, porque tinha medo que eles conseguissem ver o que ele havia se tornado e não o que ele realmente era.

E quando um menino baixinho meio rechonchudo de cabelos loiros e com o nariz pontudo perguntou se poderia sentar no mesmo vagão que ele, ele finalmente relaxou.

E sorriu de uma maneira que não sorria a anos.

"Remus Lupin." Ele estendeu a mão com uma mistura de medo e incerteza.

"Peter Pettigrew." O menino respondeu com a mesma incerteza em sua voz.

É engraçado como meninos de onze anos são parecidos. Não importa se são sangue-puros, mestiços, ou nascidos trouxas. Todos traziam incertezas, medos e esperanças para o que iria acontecer no momento que colocassem os pés na escola, e aprendessem seus primeiros feitiços.

Não foi diferente com Remus e Peter, os dois estavam nervosos, inseguros e foi baseada nos medos em comuns que se formou o embrião de uma amizade.

Os dois conversaram sobre que casa que gostariam de cair, o medo de determinados professores, deram risadas ao imaginar se cairiam ou não no primeiro vôo com vassouras, se chegariam a um dia jogar quadribol.

Peter não percebeu, mas o pensamento sobre poder ou não jogar quadribol apagou um pouco o sorriso no rosto do rapaz, ele tinha medo de com o seu 'pequeno' problema, não pudesse participar desse tipo de atividade.

Mas antes que a tristeza chegasse a tomar conta, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma senhora carregando um carrinho de doces.

Remus observou Peter se levantar apressado e correr para comprar mais doces do que ele podia carregar. E voltou a sentar com um sorriso de que o natal havia chegado mais cedo.

"Você sabia que existem centauros em Hogwarts?" Peter perguntou enquanto colocava dois doces na boca e jogava dois no colo de Remus. "Deve ser tão legal ter um centauro, será que nós podemos montar neles? Deve ser como ter um cavalo falante."

E enquanto os dois conversavam sobre que tipo de monstro habitava Hogwarts e comiam doces, Remus sentiu uma pela primeira vez a calma, a calma de ser apenas um garoto do primeiro anos inseguro conversando com um menino tão ou mais inseguro do que ele, sem medo de machucar, assustar ou de ser julgado.

E ele era apenas Remus Lupin. Não um lobisomem, nem uma ameaça para a sociedade, ou mais uma vítima de um terrível criminoso, era apenas um menino que começaria sua jornada em rumo à magia.

Uma pena que esse sentimento acabou logo depois do banquete inaugural do ano letivo.

Remus, como todas as crianças do primeiro ano foi conduzido pela barca com Hagrid, como qualquer outra criança entrou na fila para o chapéu seletor, e a ansiedade que ele sentia era comum em todas elas. Ele ficou feliz quando foi escolhido para Grifinória, e se sentou ao lado de Peter, que também havia sido escolhido para aquela casa, durante o jantar.

Mas Remus John Lupin duvidava que alguma outra criança, logo na sua primeira noite na escola, tivesse sido chamada para uma reunião com a chefe de sua casa, a professora McGonagall, a enfermeira da escola, Madame Pomfrey e o diretor Dumbledore.

E foi sob olhares de todos os colegas de casa que ele se retirou da torre e caminhou para a sala da professora Mcgonagall.

É complicado tentar ser normal quando se é um lobisomem, e piora muito quando o mundo todo quer te lembrar disso ao tempo todo.

Remus bateu duas vezes na porta antes de uma voz firme lhe mandar entrar. Então, se sentindo a menor pessoa do mundo, ele se sentou na cadeira indicada pela professora. Ele ouviu mais uma vez que precisava ter cuidados extras, e que sua condição deveria ser mantida em segredo de todos os outros alunos, e se tivesse qualquer dúvida ou receio, que não hesitasse em procurá-la.

Não que tivesse sido uma reunião demorada, apenas o suficiente para repassar tudo que o professor Dumbledore já havia dito quando eles conversaram, tudo que seus pais já haviam repetido. Mas foi tempo suficiente para instigar a imaginação de boa parte da torre da Grifinória.

Pouco tempo depois ele caminhava sozinho pelos corredores do castelo pensando em que tipo de desculpa inventaria caso lhe questionassem, mas ele esperava mesmo que ninguém tivesse achado o ocorrido estranho.

E se Remus tinha alguma esperança de entrar sem ser notado, ela acabou no momento em que atravessou o quadro da mulher gorda. Porque assim que colocou os pés de volta da torre, uma legião de olhinhos curiosos o seguiu. Até que uma voz fina de criança, mas bastante decidida lhe chamou atenção.

"Você é Remus Lupin?"

Remus virou o rosto para encontrar com um garoto um pouco mais baixo que ele, cabelos negros bagunçados e o rosto emoldurado por um par de óculos de armação redonda e um sorriso bastante aberto nos lábios.

Remus apenas concordou com a cabeça, mas sorriu de volta para o menino.

"James Potter, vamos ser colegas de quarto, vamos eu quero saber o que você aprontou para ser chamado na sala da professora McGonagall logo na primeira noite. Não poupe nenhum detalhe, certo! Ela é mesmo tão terrível quanto dizem? Meu pai disse que ela é um monstro."

Remus acompanhou o garoto em direção ao dormitório que dividiria com os mesmos garotos, se tudo desse certo pelos próximos sete anos, chegando lá Peter já ocupava uma das camas, e escrevia uma carta para os pais, na cama oposta um rapaz de cabelos negros e com um olhar um pouco metido.

"Esses são Peter e Sirius, vão dividir o quarto com a gente." James apontou para os meninos, "Essa será a sua cama, você chegou tarde e ficou com a que sobrou. Mas isso não é importante, o que nós queremos saber é, o que você aprontou?"

Remus caminhou em direção a cama, e se apoiou contra as almofadas fofas, antes de inventar uma doença realmente terrível que havia sido vítima no último verão, e que a professora queria ter certeza se estava tudo bem, e com um tom sombrio, ele anunciou que essa doença não era contagiosa, mas poderia voltar mais fraca e com menos sintomas, claro, durante o ano.

Não era de todo uma mentira, ele só não contou que a doença o seguiria pelo resto da vida, e que o tornava um assassino em potencial.

Mas isso pela primeira vez na vida não o preocupou, ele estava feliz, pela atenção com que seus colegas de dormitório davam para ele.

Remus sorria sentado na cama e observando todos os olhares grudados nele, Peter já tinha exclamado, chamado por Merlin, sentido medo, pena e compaixão, James e Sirius, apenas se divertiam, como se tivessem diante de uma cobaia de um livro de ficção cientifica trouxa, por mais que ele acreditasse que nenhum dos dois soubesse o que era isso.

"Você não pode ter ficado verde, certo?" Peter perguntou incerto se encolhendo na cama.

"Fiquei sim, e os medi-bruxos ficaram com medo de que crescesse um chifre na minha cabeça."

"Uau" Sirius exclamou "Eu queria ter um chifre, minha mãe seria capaz de ter um ataque."

"Como se o fato de você ter ido para a Grifinória não fosse o suficiente?" James perguntou olhando para o garoto.

"Imagina? Ser o primeiro Black a cair na Grifinória e o primeiro Black a ter um chifre, isso me colocaria nos livros da família, por bem ou por mau." Sirius respondeu em ar sonhador.

"Mas essa doença é realmente rara?" James voltou ao rumo inicial da conversa mais uma vez.

"Sim, uma mistura de uma doença bruxa com uma trouxa, minha mãe é trouxa então às vezes isso pode acontecer." Remus não fazia idéia se isso podia acontecer, mas falava com tamanha propriedade que ninguém ousou a duvidar.

"Certeza que não é contagiosa?" Peter perguntou pela terceira vez.

Mas dessa Remus não precisou responder, James e Sirius responderam em uníssono que se ele estava bem o suficiente para ir a escola é que não havia problemas.

Remus sorriu ao ouvir isso, talvez, mas só talvez, ele nem fosse tão perigoso assim.

E a cada pergunta ele inventava mais um sintoma estranho, e como sua saúde havia ficado debilitada por conta das terríveis mazelas que a doença lhe causava, como os medi-bruxos haviam ficado preocupados, e fizeram todo tipo de magia, poção, muitas experimentais, ele fez questão de frisar, até que um dia ele como por milagre se recuperou, um dos poucos.

Algumas vezes Remus tinha vontade de rir das estórias que ele estava criando, e por muitas vezes ficou surpreso com a capacidade criativa de sua mente.

A conversa durou por horas, com os garotos rindo, e se divertindo.

E naquela noite Remus Lupin fez os amigos que ele levaria para sempre. E ele realmente acreditou que poderia ser assim pra sempre: Sem preocupações, apenas rindo com seus colegas.

Na manhã seguinte os quatro saíram da cama ainda sonolentos, mas extremamente ansiosos.

E a primeira semana ocorreu como tudo deveria ocorrer.

Eles assistiram as primeiras aulas, fizeram seus primeiros feitiços, conheceram seus novos amigos e futuros inimigos.

Remus não caiu no seu primeiro vôo de vassoura, Peter sim. Mas nenhum outro aluno havia se dado tão bem quanto James.

Eles logo descobriram que poções era uma matéria muito chata, só não ganhava de história da magia. Transfiguração e Feitiços tinham um enorme potencial se fosse usado por mentes brilhantes, e James gostava de enfatizar que a mente deles era realmente brilhante.

Na opinião deles a Grifinória era sem dúvida a melhor casa para se cair, e como era a melhor casa, possuía a pior diretora entre todas, porque a professora McGonagall poderia ser bem pior do que qualquer um havia dito.

Foi uma semana típica de alunos do primeiro ano.

Uma pena que na semana seguinte a lua cheia apareceu, e lhe mostrou que ele nunca seria como eles.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic pode ser lida como o primeiro capítulo de The Eyes of the Tiger. E se você está lendo até aqui, não custa nada mandar uma reveiw.


End file.
